A Wedding On Cloud Nine
by Daddysgirl11
Summary: *Trez wedding two-shot directly after Moon Beam; best to read Sunshine and Moon Beam first* When happens when Trish and Dez are getting ready to get married? Oh, what could go wrong? Can Trish ever find the perfect dress? And what does everyone say when the Delarosa family flies into town and is now a part of the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Trez two-shot leading right after Moon Beam. Trez's wedding. I highly recommend reading Sunshine and Moon Beam first to understand :)**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Third person POV**

"Ally" Trish whined. Everyone thought dress shopping with Ally had been hard, but Trish was nearly impossible. She was very picky. Of course there were so many dresses she liked, but that was part of the problem. She liked too many dresses and couldn't decide on just one. Unlike Ally, Trish didn't want to wear her own mother's wedding dress or even Mimi's which seemed to be part of a tradition now. She wanted something unique, but not too awfully strange to where people would stare for the wrong reasons.

"Trish, I'm just trying to help you here" Ally sighed. Not only was Trish having a hard time picking out her own dress, but she couldn't figure out the dresses for the bridesmaids or the flower girls. Yes, she said girls. Trish wanted Bri to be the flower girl at her wedding, but the child was only a year old. She was just now saying partial sentences, but she couldn't walk yet. So Trish decided she'd let Ella and Bri be the flower girls, but she didn't want to leave Emma out so there were now three flower girls and two ring bearers. Toby and Evan would be filling those positions. Aiden didn't want to be one so he was a groomsman. He said he was 'too old' to be a ring bearer.

"But Ally, there's just so many I would wear. You can't just keep throwing so many over the stall and expect me to decide on just one" Trish complained from inside the dressing room stall. Ally had literally given her fifty dresses to try on, and she kept handing her more.

"Aunt Trish is right Mommy. How is she gonna decide when you keep giving her so many options?" Ella asked giving her own opinion. Ally sighed and slumped down into a chair outside the dressing room. Ella plopped down in her lap, wrapping her arms around her Mommy's neck in hopes to make her feel better.

"Whatever, you're the one who can't decide on any dress to save your life. You don't want to use your mom's dress, and I offered to let you use the one Mimi gave me but you said no to that too" Ally said in a frustrated tone. Trish just grumbled something in response as she slid another dress on and walked out for girls to see.

"Ally, I loved your dress, but the style was yours; not mine. It was absolutely gorgeous, but I want the perfect dress for _me_. And as for my mom's-have you seen her wedding pictures? It honestly looks like they stuffed her in a gigantic bird" Trish said flatly. Ella burst out laughing and Ally giggled to herself having personally seen those pictures also. Trish wasn't lying.

"Okay, I'll give you that; but what exactly _is_ 'your style' then?" Ally asked.

"That's what I need help figuring out" Trish sighed.

"We're here! Sorry we're late" Maddie said panting slightly when she, Alyssa, and Kelsey all ran up to them. Mike and Mimi had offered to pick up Trish's parents from the airport today while Trish and the girls went shopping for her dress. Coincidently, Trish's parents had planned to arrive in town the exact day Trish planned her shopping spree.

"Where were you" Ally asked amused at their expressions. It looked as if they'd run a marathon.

"Not being chased by dogs from Dez's stupid meat" Alyssa said avoiding eye contact. She was laughing strangely too.

Kelsey reached out and smacked Alyssa's arm with a glare. "Owe!" Alyssa said after being struck.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that!" Kelsey whispered.

"Please tell me Dez isn't here" Trish said.

"No, he isn't. Don't worry about that" Maddie assured her. "We just took his backpack and didn't realize it had several pounds of raw meat in it."

"Well, why'd you take his backpack?" Ally asked, unable to contain her laughter anymore.

"No reason!" all three girls exclaimed at once before laughing again. Ella narrowed her eyes at the girls suspiciously. The little girl knew they were up to something, and whatever it was, she wanted part of it.

"Maddie, will you take me to the bathroom?" Ella asked.

"I'll take you sweetie" Ally said obliviously.

"That's okay Mommy. I want Maddie to take me and you need to stay here and help Aunt Trish" Ella said quickly as she grabbed Maddie's hand and began leading her away from the others. "Make sure Mommy doesn't throw too many dresses over at one time" she whispered to the two fifteen year olds who laughed, but nodded in response.

"Alright Ella, what's up?" Maddie asked when they got in the bathroom. She knew Ella didn't really have to use the restroom when she declined her mother's offer for no particular reason.

"I should be asking you the same thing" Ella said putting her little hands on her hips. "What's the real reason you stole Uncle Dez's backpack? 'Nothing' isn't a real reason Maddie"

"Why do you want to know?" Maddie asked. Both girls were stubborn so neither were too quick to answer the other's questions.

"Because I'm me now answer my question!" Ella replied as a way of explanation.

"I'm guessing you wanna know so you can decide if you want to be a part of it?" Maddie asked, pretty much already knowing the answer. Ella nodded. "Fine, we're doing some wedding pranks"

"What are wedding pranks?" Ella asked, already interested and prepared to prove she's capable enough to do it with them.

Maddie laughed. "It's where we go around pulling pranks on the bride and groom before the wedding. Not during of course; that'd be mean. It was Alyssa's idea and I figured it was a fun way to get Porter's sisters to like me more"

"That sounds so fun!" Ella said jumping up and down excitedly. "Now why don't we just skip the part where you try to talk me out of it, and say it's okay for me to do this stuff with y'all"

"Urg, fine! You can do it with us as long as you don't say anything to Trish or Dez. In fact, don't tell anything to anyone because I have a feeling your Mommy and Daddy would both end up spilling the beans" Maddie said making Ella laugh before she linked her pinky with Maddie's.

"What took y'all so long? Ally's been throwing over a hundred dresses at me!" Trish exclaimed when the two girls had gotten back. Ally, Alyssa, and Kelsey were nowhere to be seen at the moment though.

"Sorry, couldn't help it" Ella said quickly. "Where's Mommy?"

"Yeah, and where's the girls? I promised Porter I'd watch them if he watched Toby and Aiden today!" Maddie said beginning to panic.

"Oh relax" Trish said rolling her eyes at her future sister-in-law's usual worrying about the children. "Ally took the girls down to the food court when I got sick of them yapping about nonsense and throwing endless amounts of these stupid wedding dresses over the stall. I'm surprised there hasn't been an avalanche. Anyway, Ally said when you two got out you could either stay here and help me or go meet them at Shredders."

"How many more you gotta try on?" Ella asked.

"About a hundred something" Trish grumbled.

"See ya" Ella said walking right out the door with Maddie trailing behind her as quickly as possible.

"Excuse me miss, are you having trouble here?" a saleslady asked when Trish struggled out of the stall with a wedding dress and at least ten to twenty in her hands.

"Uh, yeah; a little bit" Trish said struggling to hold the dresses off the ground. She nearly dropped them, but luckily the saleslady was quick on her feet and caught them.

"Trish?" the lady asked when she was finally able to see her behind all the dresses.

"Uh, do I know you?" Trish asked, not exactly looking up.

"Duh, we've only been cousins for, oh I don't know, our whole lives!" the girl said sarcastically.

"Tori, is that you?" Trish asked after she just dropped the load on a chair; not caring that they fell straight to the floor seconds later.

"Yes! Oh Trish, I haven't seen you since…graduation I think! What has been going on with you? I saw the news segment a while back. Is it true you and Ally were kidnapped?" Tori Delarosa asked. Her real name was Victoria, but like Trish, she hated being called by her real name.

"Wow, you really have been out of the loop for a while. Girl, there's a couple of years' worth of stories to tell with this. Um, why don't we start with the fact I'm marrying Ally's husband's best friend/brother, and we adopted his baby sister six months ago" Trish said laughing at her cousins facial expression. "Okay, let's start from the beginning"

* * *

"What is taking Trish so long?" Ally asked, more to herself than anyone, as she looked at the time on her phone again for the fourth time in ten minutes. They'd all been at the food court for almost two hours and Trish wasn't answering any of her texts or phone calls. Alyssa and Kelsey had long been picked up by their mom who'd just gotten back from another job interview, and Ella had fallen asleep in Ally's lap. Maddie was the only one left to talk to.

"I don't know Ally. Do you think we should go look for her?" Maddie asked. Ally shrugged and looked down to her sleeping daughter. They'd moved from the tables to some benches still located in the mall food court. Ella was sprawled out on the entire bench as she slept with her head on Ally's lap and her feet on Maddie's.

"Maybe, do you think-"

"What's going on Als?" came an amused voice from in front of them. Ally looked up to see Austin standing there holding Emma, and Porter beside him holding Evan. Toby and Aiden were lagging to the side of both men. Toby smiled at the sight of his best friend obliviously napping on her mother's lap when they all showed up.

"Oh, hey Austin. Will you and Porter watch Ella while we go check on Trish?" Ally asked. Austin rolled his eyes. He just got there, not even knowing he'd run into his wife, and she was already asking him to babysit. Although he didn't mind; Austin loved his little sunshine to pieces and would do anything for her and Ally.

"Sure, why not" Austin said as Aiden took Emma out of his arms for a bit while Austin and Ally carefully traded places.

"What about me? She'll wake up without a foot prop" Maddie said. They all started laughing and turned towards Toby-the only one who wasn't holding a baby. He huffed, but willingly traded places with Maddie at Ella's feet. Aiden and Porter took a seat at the bench across from them. Ally kissed the top of her three children's head and kissed Austin's cheek before heading off. Maddie soon followed after ruffling her own brother's hair and giving her boyfriend a peck on the lips. When Porter turned back to Austin, he was glaring at him. Porter groaned.

"Dude, I thought we got over that" Porter said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you mean about you being with my little sister? Yeah, I got over that. I just don't think it's fair that I'm the one here that's married and all I get is a kiss on the cheek" Austin grumbled making the other three boys laugh. Ella smiled secretly. She'd woken up sometime while Austin and Ally were switching positions, but she didn't let them know that. She liked being exactly where she was right now.

"Trish, what's taking you so long to-oh my goodness! Tori!?" Ally exclaimed upon seeing her old friend. Ally and Trish had been best friends since they were real little, and Tori was always Trish's favorite cousin so they were all naturally friends.

"Ally! Oh my goodness, look at you!" Tori squealed as she hugged her.

"No, look at you! Wow, it's been so long since I've seen you. Graduation right?" Ally asked. Tori nodded and hugged her again.

"Way too long. And it seems there's new siblings, children, and men in your lives" Tori said remembering the long story Trish just finished telling her on how she ended up getting engaged and being the mother of her finance's baby sister. Weird, but all true.

"Yep, and it just so happens a few of them are here today" Ally laughed thinking of how she and Maddie had just let her husband, children, Toby, Maddie's boyfriend, and Maddie's brother all at the food court.

"Is Dez here!?" Trish asked starting to panic again.

"No Trish, he isn't here. It's just Austin, Porter, Aiden, Toby, and my kids" Ally replied smiling.

"Your kids are here? Oh I have to meet them!" Tori gushed. Ally smiled. It wasn't often she got to show off her children to someone she knew a long time before. Most people tried to see the children because of their famous parents, and those who didn't already knew them.

"Well come on then" Ally said. "You done here Trish?"

"Yeah, I still can't find anything. But hey, my cousin works here now so maybe I'll get a discount" Trish said laughing.

"Yeah, if she still has the job by then. If I remember correctly, Tori got hired and fired from jobs almost as much, if not more, than Trish" Ally said as they started walking out the door. Maddie figured she'd let them catch up and introduce herself when everyone else did.

"Hey guys" Ally said smiling when she came back to the group with Maddie, Trish, and Tori following. The guys all looked confused at the new girl tagging along.

"Hey Mommy, who's that?" Ella asked sitting straight up. Austin shook his head figuring she was faking the whole time. Ella looked over to Toby and smiled but never moved her feet from his lap as she laid back down on her Daddy's lap.

"Oh Ally, is she yours?" Tori asked smiling. Ally nodded. "Well aren't you the prettiest little girl I ever did meet"

"Uh, thanks?" Ella said, more like asked considering she didn't know the woman.

"Ella honey, this is my cousin Tori" Trish introduced.

"Oh, okay. Then thank you for real. You're pretty too" Ella said making Tori laugh.

"And she's so sweet too"

"Tori, this is Ally's husband Austin" Tori said when she noticed the superstar.

"Oh, I know who he is. We've all been listening to him since we were in high school. Ally always said he was the hottest celebrity she'd ever laid eyes on-"

"That's enough Tori" Ally said cutting her off with a nervous laugh. Austin smiled widely and raised an eyebrow toward his wife.

"Oh did she now?" Austin asked. Tori nodded.

"Oh yes, she loved you for the longest time. You know she cried the first time the paparazzi said you'd turned into Miami's new 'bad boy' towards the end of high school" Tori continued. Ally shot a glare in Tori's direction, which she completely ignored.

"Shut it Tor" Trish whispered from beside her cousin. She wasn't prepared to see her best friend rip her cousin's head off.

"You did?" Austin asked looking toward Ally questionably. Ally gave him that look that said 'shut up; we'll talk about this later'.

"Oh she was devastated" Tori said sitting beside Austin now. "She just kept saying how you were the good guy of the press, and kept trying to say it wasn't true. She said they were just making up a bunch of stuff out of nothing. Apparently, her faith in you never changed if she ended up marrying you"

"I beg to differ" Austin mumbled before elbowing his wife lightly. "She sure didn't take too well to me the first time we met"

"No one did Daddy" Ella said smiling as she kissed his cheek. "But the second time was way different. I knew I wanted you to be my Daddy that day"

"Really?" Austin and Ally asked at the same time.

"Yes really; I told you people I can keep a secret. I didn't know if he wanted to be my Daddy yet so I waited to tell him until that day at the dance" Ella told them. Austin hugged her tighter to his chest.

"Oh Sunshine, you are such an amazing daughter" Austin whispered.

"Awe, family moment" Tori cooed. She then turned towards Porter and Maddie. "And who might you guys be?" she asked with a smile.

"Tor, this is Austin's little sister Maddie and her boyfriend Porter" Trish said. Aiden cleared his throat making Trish roll her eyes. "And this is Maddie's little brother Aiden. The one not giving any attention to us over there, staring at Ella; that's Toby, her 'best friend'. And these two adorable little munchkins are Austin and Ally's twins, Evan and Emma"

"Well aren't they just so sweet! Can I hold one?" Tori asked looking towards Austin and Ally. They appeared to be in their own little world though and didn't hear a word she said. Ella walked over to her smiling.

"Yes, but only because Mommy and Aunt Trish know you. You have to hold them with both hands and make sure their heads don't fall. Be very careful with them; especially Emma. Be careful if you get Evan too, but Emma has a heart problem" Ella said in that overprotective big sister manor.

"O-Okay sweetie" Tori said as Aiden handed her Emma. Porter still had Evan in his arms and Maddie was currently playing with the two of them.

"Ella, honey, we've talked about this. Emma has the same heart problem you do. It will not hurt her for someone to hold her. They can treat her and Evan exactly the same" Trish said smiling at the little girl she'd grown to love so much. That's another reason she couldn't deny her the chance at being the flower girl at her wedding as well.

"Well you never know Aunt Trish. I take medicine for mine; Emma doesn't. She's too little" Ella said defensively.

"She won't hurt her baby. Stop worrying" Trish said softly as she hugged her niece. Something about getting ready for her wedding made Trish act-well….nothing like herself. Yes, she still liked fashion and would maul anyone who made her mad, but something made her act softer. More than likely that would wear off after the honeymoon.

"She's so cute Ella. You must be such a proud big sister" Tori said smiling. Ella beamed up at her and nodded vigorously.

"So proud; I love her and Evan so much!" Ella said smiling brightly. Tori and Trish both laughed. "Hey Aunt Trish, they're playing family again" Ella said suddenly looking towards Porter and Maddie. They always say those two are playing family whenever they were with one of the babies.

"Alright guys, this day wasn't a total waste, but we need to come back again to get the dresses, flowers, and decorations" Ally announced. Everyone groaned but they figured it wouldn't do much good.

* * *

"Ally, were you really in love with me back when I first became a superstar?" Austin asked later when they'd gotten home. Ally rolled her eyes.

"You remember that box I told you to put in the attic marked 'Ally's stuff' that Trish brought over?" Ally asked. Austin nodded. "Go get it"

Austin went up to the attic and brought down the box Ally was talking about. She'd kept some stuff over at Trish's house throughout her childhood considering it wouldn't belong to her if she ever brought it 'home' to the orphanage.

"I haven't seen this stuff in forever" Ally whispered as she opened the box to reveal…a ton of Austin merchandise from back when they were teenagers.

"No way" Austin said laughing. "You kept all of this!? Als, I don't even still have half of this stuff from back then!"

"Ha, ha" Ally deadpanned. "Believe it or not, you did help me get through the stuff as a kid" Ally said. Austin gave her a confused look.

"How? I became famous back in fifth grade and we only met that one time in kindergarten" he asked.

"Well, you were the first boy I ever had a crush on. That was back in kindergarten. Then in fifth grade when you became famous, I had an even bigger crush on you, but I never knew you were the same person. I just thought you were the next superstar, but you were the good guy. I thought that was awesome and made you special. You were different Austin; you still are. Do you know that you're the one who _really_ got me into music? Sure I loved it before, but I really started getting into all the aspects of it when you became famous. Even back then I needed you, and you were always there" Ally said smiling as she lay on his chest. Austin started stroking her hair absentmindedly; all the stuff from that old box long forgotten.

"Als, I never knew I meant so much to you. And why'd you lie about not knowing who I even was when we first met?" Austin asked.

"First off, you've always meant the world to me. Second, I pretended not to know who you were because you were acting like a cocky, conceited jerk. Also, that wasn't exactly my best day to begin with" Ally said laughing. "I remember Trish leaving me alone in the store to watch Ella by myself while her little brother was in the hospital. I was already stressed that day, so as always, my _now_ dear husband had the perfect timing"

"Oops" Austin said laughing a little. "So what's this Tori was talking about with you being oh so devastated when I became the 'bad boy' of the press?"

"I liked you because you were good Austin. I didn't want to think everything I ever thought you were was a lie. So, I went a little crazy trying to convince myself, and anyone who would listen, that you were still the good kid celebrity you were before and the paparazzi was just making it all up about you turning 'bad'. She wasn't lying when she said I cried about it. I still loved you though. I just kept it a secret after a while when people started getting frustrated with me. I loved you up until the day you sauntered into Sonic Boom and I saw how much of a jerk you really were" Ally said kissing his cheek. "But I think that is the only day I my feelings ever wavered on how much I loved and respected you, because when you came in and apologized the next day, I felt relieved. Of course I knew it could've been a ploy with that stupid fake girlfriend thing-"

"I promise you it wasn't" Austin said interrupting her. Ally laughed.

"Well I know that now. But anyway, I figured you still had some good in you if you apologized for your mistakes. I was just scared to let you in Austin. Don't forget, back then I believed that every guy I ever loved up and left me. I didn't want that to be you too. You were like a real life imaginary friend in a way" Ally said. Austin raised his eyebrows at that.

"Real life imaginary friend?" he asked slightly amused.

Ally rolled her eyes and began to explain. "Austin, you are a person. You have always been a living, breathing, human, being. That is the real part" Ally said. Austin nodded, understanding so far. "But honestly, the person I made you out to be as a kid was not the real you. You were one of my closest friends-whom I didn't know of course. But I always loved you. You were everything to me Austin, but I didn't know you personally. You couldn't talk back until I was in my twenties. Doesn't that sound like an imaginary friend?"

"Wow, I'm my wife's imaginary friend. This is a lot to take in honey" Austin teased. Ally hit his arm lightly.

"I'm serious Austin. For an orphaned girl, friends were hard to come by. I had Trish and her cousin. Do you think they were around all the time? Well, when they weren't I was busy being a normal preteen girl who was obsessing over the newest superstar. Every magazine or news segment about you, I was there. I wanted to know as much about you as I could. Never-mind; this is ridiculous. I sound like a loony bird" Ally said shaking her head as she hid her face under the covers. Austin laughed and pulled the covers over his face too.

"Ally, look at me" he said smiling. She slowly turned to look at his smiling face. "I don't believe you're a loony bird, but even if you were, you'd be my loony bird" he said making her laugh. "I also find it adorable how you were such a fan. I knew there was a reason I kept performing even with all those painful rumors"

"They weren't true?" Ally asked with a smile. Austin shook his head.

"Not a single one of them. Those idiots couldn't dig up any dirt on me and just made up some crap. So thank you for being the only one who always believed in me-except for that one day" Austin said smiling.

"Oh well, one day out of a life time is no big deal. I'm sure we beat a ton of people who stayed mad way longer than that. What matters is that we love each other now and forever" Ally said smiling. Austin leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I missed those lips today" he said making her laugh out loud. That laugh he always found totally adorable. She was such a dork. One incredible dork that he was lucky enough to call his wife.

* * *

"Dez, you here?" Trish yelled as she just walked through the doors of the mansion. The guards (that are still there since it is a mansion) learned not to question Trish whenever she arrived back when she first became Austin's manager.

"Upstairs" Dez called back right before a loud crash and an 'owe' sounded from where he was. Trish sighed.

"Wait here, this happens a lot" she told her cousin and rushed up the stairs. "Dez? Dez, where are you?" she called.

"In here" a strained voice said. Trish turned toward the nursery and found Dez buried under a shelf.

"Oh goodness, how do you keep doing this?" Trish asked sighing as she tried to get the shelf off her fiancé. It was pretty heavy. "Where's Bri?"

"Spending time with her grandparents…all of them; they're downstairs" Dez informed her. Trish then let go of the shelf and stood up. All Dez could do was sit there helplessly and glare at his future wife who left him trapped under all that weight. "Um, hello?"

"Hang on doofus" Trish said rolling her eyes. "Dad! Uncle Mike! Come here!"

About a minute later footsteps sounded from the stairs and in came Mike Moon and Roberto Delarosa. They both had exasperated looks on their faces, but then they had to try not to laugh at Dez's current predicament.

"Dez, son, you're making quite the impression on these people" Mike laughed as he and Trish's father lifted the shelf and set it back into place. Roberto laughed.

"Yep, he sure is, but his personality seems to clash well with my daughter's here" he said as he pulled Trish to his side and kissed her head.

"Hey Daddy" Trish said using the 'innocent little girl' voice that was so not her.

"Hey sweetie; how's my little pumpkin doing?" he asked with his arm still around his little girl. Yeah, Trish was like Ella in the sense of being a Daddy's girl.

"Well if that ain't spoilt rotten I don't know what is" Karen Delarosa said from the doorway with Mimi, Maddie, Aiden, Tori, and Trish's brother JJ. Karen was the one holding Bri.

"Mommy" Trish said as she went over and hugged her mother. "And I see you've already met my beautiful baby girl"

"Oh yes, you two have a precious little darling girl here sweetheart" Karen said smiling.

"So this is the famous little Brianna I've heard so much about" Tori said tickling Bri's stomach.

"I don't believe we've met" Dez said looking curiously to the woman currently playing with his daughter in Trish's mother' arms.

"Oh Dez, this is my cousin Tori. Apparently she's back in Miami" Trish said.

"May I call you Victoria?" Dez asked when he shook her hand. Big mistake.

"Sure, but it'll be the only time you ever do" Tori said with a death grip on his hand that had the poor boy's face bright red and made him fall to his knees.

"Please, I'll do anything! Just stop!" Dez cried. Tori looked over to Trish who was trying to hold a laugh, and she let go rolling her eyes.

"Trish Delarosa's marrying a wimp. I never thought I'd see the day" Tori said crossing her arms.

"Alright Tor, that's enough" Trish said in a clipped tone. She was just trying to bite her tongue. Sure Trish made fun of Dez all the time, but that didn't mean she liked it when other people did. That was how _their_ relationship worked.

"You think I'm such a wimp how about you try jumping under a falling shelf" Dez said pouting as he rubbed his now sore hand. Trish rolled her eyes but grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, and kissed his hand.

"Or stepping in front of a gun" Trish said quietly. She still couldn't really get that image out of her head. Having to sit on the ground with tears streaming down her face as she put as much pressure as she could on one of her best friend's (and her absolute best friend's finance's) wound; all while she had to watch Dez standing there with his hands up in front of a crazy woman holding a gun…one that had just recently shot someone. And when Dez started fighting Sam for the gun….Trish shivered. She never wanted to think about what could've happened on that fateful day.

"Trish, it's okay. That was a long time ago. And…I felt the same way when she had the gun on you" Dez said trying to shake off the much unwanted memory. Trish gulped at that. If you ever wanted to know how it felt to have a gun held up to your head, don't. It's a horrible feeling no one should ever have to go through. Those awful moments of thinking you're about to die. When you sit there and wonder if you lived you're life the right way….good enough to make it through the gates of heaven; it's terrifying.

"Mama, Daddy" Bri said pouting. They both snapped out of the terrifying trance they were stuck in.

"Awe, come here baby girl" Trish said taking their daughter from her mother's arms.

"Hey Bri-Bri. How's Daddy's little ham?" Dez asked. Everyone turned to them curiously at that but Trish just shook her head.

"Long story; it was a 'Dez moment' and we're hoping it wears off" she whispered as a way of explanation. They all nodded in understanding. They all either knew how Dez was or had heard the stories.

Yes, this was the life Trish and Dez wanted to have forever. One where they had all their family together, and got to spend the rest of their lives with each other and their precious little girl. There may be struggles but they'd get through it…together.

**Okay guys, this is part one of my two-shot for Trez's wedding. I'll be writing the next chapter when I get the chance to. I'll begin When Our Stars Align after this two-shot is over, and at some point during or after this time I'll write the next chapter of Ally's Romeo. I hope you all liked it, including the new characters in Trish's family and the little secret Ally had about how much she loved Austin back as a teenager. If you guys remember, that line dates back all the way to the first time they were all in the hospital in Sunshine. Remember Ally had that secret album of Austin? Well that all led up to this! :) Hope you all liked that little reminder. Please read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

"Ella, you look adorable" Maddie said as she walked in the dressing room the day of Trish and Dez's wedding. Trish had finally found the perfect dress when she and the girls went shopping again the day after their first attempt. This time they had a professional's help though. It turns out, Tori was hired there because she had a degree in planning weddings. Trish had explained that she wanted light blue and silver as the colors of the wedding, white roses for the flowers, and the bridesmaids' dresses to be light blue as well.*

"Thanks Maddie, you do too" she said as they both spun around in their beautiful light blue dresses. Ella loved seeing how they flowed around their bodies when they twirled around in them.

"Alright girls, enough twirling. Maddie, you need to get in there and help Trish with her makeup while we go check on the boys. Also, make sure Kelsey and Alyssa are getting ready please. I got Emma in her dress at home and I think she and Bri are in the back room with Grandma Karen and Grandma Mimi" Ally said finishing up her own hair and makeup as she talked.

"Oh, I told Ella I'd do her makeup too" Maddie said beginning to panic.

"I already did it myself" Ella said proudly. Both women in the room turned to the six year old with wide eyes. "Maddie taught me how to when we did that fashion show. She showed me how to match it with your clothes. Do I look pretty Mommy?"

"You sure do" Ally said in astonishment. "You did a good job at keeping it light and pretty."

"Yay! I thought I messed it up the first five times I tried this morning before you and Daddy woke up so I had to keep washing my face" she said making the other two laugh. That made more sense, but she did do a very good job the sixth time for someone so young…also for someone who didn't really need makeup yet. Luckily they weren't the type of parents who forbid makeup until a certain age.

"Come on kiddo, we gotta go check on the groomsmen. I'm sure Daddy's trying to fix what Dez messed up, but I don't think anyone's there to fix what Daddy messes up" Ally said laughing as the two of them went to the boy's dressing room, leaving Maddie to handle two teenage girls and Trish's makeup.

* * *

"Everyone dressed…or at least decent?" Ally asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah Als, come on in" Austin yelled.

"Well don't you all look handsome" Ally said looking at the line of groomsmen. "And Evan, that's just the cutest little suit" she said as she picked up her baby boy who was wearing a white onesie with a suit matching the colors of the groomsmen painted on it*. Emma had on a real dress, but Evan was one who couldn't be still to save his little life and Trish thought the onesie was adorable anyway.

"Hey there Sunshine; don't you look pretty" Austin said as his wife gushed over their baby boy. "You're gonna be a gorgeous flower girl once again"

"Thanks Daddy, but so will Emma and Bri" Ella said smiling.

"Oh of course" Austin said chuckling. "Speaking of, where are the other two flower girls?"

"Playing with their grandmothers" Ally said from where she still held their baby boy. Of course, now she was holding him on her hip while she started inspecting all the guys' suits to make sure they put them on correctly. "Porter-good; Daddy-good; Dez…where's Dez?"

"I'm here! Don't get married without me!" they heard someone yell from outside. Dez suddenly burst through the door panting.

"Where did you go?" Ally asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, I went to the bathroom. I thought you were asking where I was because the wedding had already started" Dez shrugged as he walked over to Ally smiling sheepishly. "Hey sis"

"Hey bro-awe man, your clothes are all messed up. Your tie's crooked, your pants are on backwards, your jacket's inside-out, and you aren't even wearing your shirt! Get in there right now and let me fix you" Ally said exasperated. "Here Austin, take your son. What kind of grown man can't even put on his clothes" she was muttering as she dragged a pouting Dez into the next room.

"Daddy, where's Toby? He'll have to make it through Mommy's crazy suit checking too" Ella said. Austin laughed.

"Here I am" Toby said coming out of the room from the side. Ella put her hands on her hips at the sight.

"Goodness, make me turn into Mommy. His tie is all wrong" Ela said as she walked over and tried to fix it. "Can't take you anywhere"

"I can't help it. It ain't like I know how to do a tie the right way" Toby defended as he squirmed under Ella's grasp around the choking device on his neck.

"Urg! Mommy, come fix this!" Ella yelled.

"Hang on baby!" Ally yelled back as she fumbled with the buttons on Dez's vest. The man was almost incompetent.

"Mommy! Please hurry. Toby's tie needs fixed and you know how to do it right!" Ella called back to her mother. She refused to let any of the other guys do it. It had to be her Mommy.

"I'm here. Austin, I'm fixing your tie next" Ally said in an urgent voice as she hurriedly fixed Toby's tie. "There you go sweetie. Come here Austin, I told you that you're next. Come on! The wedding will start any minute!"

"That's better" Ella said with a satisfied smile as she looked at Toby. She touched his tie and brought her hand back down. "Now do you know where the rings are? Long story short, I was the flower girl and the unofficial ring bearer at Mommy and Daddy's wedding. Uncle Dez forgot, so I'm making sure you don't. Evan's too young to remember aren't you Evan?" Ella said, saying the last part in a baby voice as she spotted her baby brother playing on a blanket on the floor. Toby bent down beside her, smiling as he started playing with the baby too.

"Don't worry Ells, I got the rings on a pillow right on the desk by the door. That's my only job besides staying with this little guy" he said tickling Evan's tummy making him giggle hysterically. Ella smiled.

"Good, I don't want to have to chase you down when I'm supposed to be on the other side of the aisle with Bri and Emma" she said laughing.

"Where are they anyways?" Toby asked. Ella shrugged.

"I don't know. Last time I saw them they were playing with Grandma and Aunt Karen" Ella said.

"You think Lys and Kels are sad they don't got nobody to walk down the aisle with? We all got somebody 'cept them and Bri. Bri's little so she don't know, but they're older. Would they be sad?" Toby asked. He didn't want his big sisters to be sad for not having a date to the wedding they had to be in.

"Oh, I asked them why they weren't going with anyone and they said they don't need anyone to be happy. They're best friends like we are so they have each other" Ella explained.

"But would one of them be on the other side with us guys? Won't there be too many girls?" Toby asked confusedly. Ella shrugged.

"They were both planning on being on our side. I don't know how that'll work" she said.

"Come on, let's go ask your uncle Dez" Toy said as they both got up and ran to Dez who was finally dressed appropriately.

"Uncle Dez, there's too many girls and not enough boys. Who's going to stand on your side?" Ella asked.

"Hmm, go get Maddie kiddo" Dez said. Ella nodded and grabbed Toby's hand as they both ran down the hallway to get to Maddie.

"Maddie, Uncle Dez wants you right now" Ella said.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked immediately.

"Nothing, he just wants to talk to her about something real quick" Ella assured her aunt who gets worried over absolutely nothing.

"Alright, I'll be right back Trish. Uh, girls can you take over for a bit?" Maddie asked. Alyssa and Kelsey nodded and practically pounced at the chance to do the bride's makeup for her wedding the perfect way.

"We got her" Ella said as she and Toby drug Maddie in the boy's room by the arm.

"Good. Maddie, will you please stand on the guys' side when you walk down the aisle? We have too many girls and not enough boys" Dez asked.

"Where's Aiden?" Maddie smirked. With Bri being the one extra girl, all they'd have to do was let Alyssa go to the boys' side and stand by her brother. Aiden could stand at the end and be Bri's 'date' so-to-speak. Of course ten year's difference since he was now eleven and Bri was one was a lot, it still worked out in the planning.

"I'll find him" Ella declared as she walked out of the room. She knew that church inside and out so everyone trusted her enough to go by herself; that, of course, didn't mean Toby wasn't about to follow.

"Where do you think he is?" Toby asked as he caught up with his best friend.

"You know where the children's church room is?" Ella asked. Toby nodded. "I bet he's there"

And sure enough, there Aden was found, surrounded by three other elven year old girls whose parents were invited to the wedding. Two of them were actually related to Trish. The other one was an old neighbor's daughter.

"Aiden! Get your butt upstairs before your sister has you head!" Ella exclaimed.

"Hang on kid" Aiden said dismissively. "Brittney, you said those last two numbers were what now?"

"Here" said girl told him as she wrote her phone number on his arm. Ella rolled her eyes while Toby laughed.

"And here's mine" another giggly girl said as she handed him a napkin. Aiden flashed her a smile before he stuffed it in the pocket of his suit.

"And you?" he asked looking towards the third and final girl who had her arms crossed over her chest defensively.

"Dream on lover boy" she said rolling her eyes. Ella smiled.

"Now you, I like. You must be the smart one" she said. The girl smiled.

"You must be the famous Ella my big sister told me all about the other day. My name's Terra" she said smiling. Ella shook her hand and introduced her to Toby.

"Well, how about you get the uh, mini player over there to the wedding party and I'll talk to you two later" Terra said. Both six year olds laughed but nodded as the smart one of the three girls, and apparently Tori's little sister, left the room.

"Alright, Brittney, Blondie; you two bozos up and out. Player boy has a wedding to get to. I don't bite, but Toby makes no promises. Also, I would love to wipe those fake smiles off your faces, but that'd be mean. Now out before we have to force you out" Ella demanded.

"What is wrong with your little sister?" the one who never mentioned her name said turning her nose up in disgust. "She's such a little brat"

"Hey! No one calls her that!" Toby exclaimed hugging his best friend. The girl just rolled her eyes and turned back towards Aiden.

"And the boy thinks he's oh so tough. I bet they are such a bore" the one named Brittney said.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna need this" Aiden said ripping up the paper in his pocket. Ella smiled. "Or this" he said marking through the number written on his arm.

"Awe, Aiden come on. They're just little kids. Sure they're cute, but do you really want to waste a date with girls like us over them? We're on the cheer squad and-"

"Just shut up Tiffany" Aiden said cutting her off. So the blonde one's name was Tiffany. "She isn't my sister by birth, but that doesn't matter. Just leave."

"Whatever" one grumbled as both girls walked out of the room complaining on how all the hot guys either are too soft or too stupid.

"Thanks player" Ella said giggling. Aiden rolled his eyes but threw his arm around the little girl he'd grown to love over the last year. He then pulled Toby to his side as they all walked upstairs.

They past Terra again on the way to the room and Ella smiled before giving her a thumbs up. Terra laughed but returned the gesture of the younger girl. "What is on your arm!? Oh, this better be washable!" a voice boomed from the room the three kids had just entered. Terra laughed to herself.

"What are you laughing at?" Tori asked from beside her.

"That kid is such a player. I don't expect him to change in time. Remind me _never_ to fall for a guy like him" she said making her sister laugh.

"I'll remember that"

"Tori, please help. My hair won't fix!" Trish yelled from in the room the two were standing outside.

"Duty calls" Tori laughed as she and Terra rushed in to handle the frizzy disaster. Apparently Trish had used the wrong conditioner that morning.

* * *

"What happened?" Ally asked with wide eyes when she reentered the girls' dressing room. She left Austin to handle all the kids while Maddie fixed Porter's hair she claimed was 'unruly' and 'the wrong kind of messy'. Also, Dez said he had some last minute director stuff to do, whatever that means.

"My hair is World War II" Trish said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I don't think I can get married" she continued in a squeakier voice. She leaned in to hug Ally who wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Can you guys excuse us for a second?" Ally whispered to the remaining few in the room. Tori, Terra, Alyssa, and Kelsey all nodded understandingly and walked out of the room.

"Trish, look at me" Ally instructed. Trish just shook her head. She hated feeling weak, but she hated even more letting her face show when she was. "Patricia Delarosa, I said look at me! Pick your head up before you mess up your dress and makeup too!"

"That's way too late Als" Trish said as she picked her head up. Her face was smeared with mascara, her hair all over the place no matter how hard the girls had tried to fix it, and her dress was in more ruffles than she had bought it with.

"Trish, what's really bothering you? You know your hair, face, and even your dress can all be fixed up in no time. Nothing's impossible to fix. Something else it up" Ally said. She knew her best friend better than she knew anyone else in the world. Trish is the only one who ever stuck by from day one so they just naturally got each other.

"Ally, I'm getting married. I'm a mother. Dez and I signed the papers six months ago. I just-I don't want to live in fear of divorce" Trish admitted. Ally just smiled sympathetically.

"Trish, this is just pre-wedding jitters. I had them, and believe it or not, Austin had them too" Ally said. Trish laughed.

"Dez said he cried!" she said laughing. Ally smiled at her friend beginning to feel better before frowning at her words.

"What do you mean he cried?"

"About Ella" Trish said laughing even harder at Ally's face. "Dez said Dr. Murphy said something about when Maddie gets married and leaves, and Austin literally started balling, saying he didn't want her to leave, but he was talking about Ella! He was crying because he didn't want Ella leaving, and this was on y'all's wedding day when she was five"

"Well, not all wedding jitters come in the same way" Ally said shaking her head at her best friend-and her husband. "Austin chose to think way off into the future, I was thinking I wasn't good enough for him, and you're sitting here worrying about divorce. Don't you live with the same fear of a breakup?"

"Well yeah, but people get over a breakup. Divorce is a sin Ally. Breaking a major promise to God" Trish said with tears in her eyes.

"Trish, honey, don't worry about that. You know how much Dez loves you. I have never seen him a bigger wreck than when you went missing. Actually, scratch that. He was a major wreck then, but Trish, he said to me on more than one occasion that he will never get the sight of that gun…I'm sorry; I can't even say it" Ally said grabbing her own tissue. "Anyway, you know what I'm talking about. No need reliving it ourselves. He said that was the absolute worst moment of his life. The poor guy said all he wanted was to trade places with you. Well, he really just wanted you safe in his arms, but if anything, he wished it to be him instead. Even as a kid, when we were beaten half to death, he was never more miserable than when he thought he was going to lose you forever. Trish, he's been in love with you since we were kids too. I remember the first day of school, when we got back to the orphanage all he could say was 'Who was that pretty curly haired short girl you were talking to?' Trish, he was the one who kept begging to meet you. As much as I wanted to meet Austin back then, he wanted to meet you so much more"

"Really? He said all of that?" Trish asked. Ally nodded with a smile. They were both crying now, but smiling none-the-less.

"He did. That boy loves you more than anything or anyone in this world. Of course, I'm sure Bri's pretty high up on that scale too" Ally said making Trish laugh a little through her sobs. "Really Trish, do you want that little girl to be confused about having to go back and forth her whole life between your houses? Do you want to break Dez's heart by saying you can't marry him because you're scared? Honey, I know Dez may be crazy sometimes-okay, most the time-but he loves you. It will truly crush him if that happens. He's been looking forward to this wedding for so long. For goodness sakes, he made my six year old daughter plan the whole date for your proposal because he wanted it to be perfect. He adopted his sister and let you do it as well because he loves you both so much and wanted you to be a family together. That's all he ever wanted. You know the boy has never lived alone. He wants family. He went from living with me at the orphanage, to living with Austin, then Maddie, and now he wants to live with you and Bri forever. He found the people he never wants to leave. Don't take that away from him." Ally said. She was only saying so much for Trish's sake.

"You know what, I can do this. Ally, when'd you get to be so smart?" Trish asked teasingly.

"Smart? Me? You trippin'" Ally said making Trish laugh even more. "Now come on. I may not be a fashion guru, but I do know a few things about hair and makeup. And the dress, honey it couldn't look cuter with that many ruffles"

"Thanks Ally, you're really my best friend ever and-oh goodness! Fix me please!" Trish exclaimed when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Ally laughed and began fixing her best friend's appearance as best as she could.

* * *

"Als, you guys done in here? The girls are already standing out there and-Oh, you two look gorgeous" Austin said when he walked in the dressing room. Ally had managed to tame Trish's hair and pull it back into a cute ponytail/up-do. Her makeup was freshly redone also with no trace of tears.

"Thanks Austin. Is-Is Dez alright?" Trish asked, still a bit nervous. Austin smiled and looked at Ally who was biting her lip. She had also redone her own makeup from her emotional breakdown from those stories as well.

"Dez; he's fine. You know that smile that's actually kind of creepy, even though he doesn't realize it, that means he's really happy?" Austin asked. Trish nodded with a small laugh at her fiancé's craziness. "Imagine that but about a hundred times worse. I think he's scaring the kids. Well-except Ella. Maybe Toby. He looked a little freaked out about it too, but he and Ella were out there waiting for their turn while laughing their heads off. He can't wait to marry you"

"Awe! Well I have to get out there now!" Trish exclaimed as she rushed out of the room.

"Dang Austin, you should've been here when I had to give the _super long_ pep talk about her being scared of divorce!" Ally exclaimed. Austin pulled her closer to him and kissed her head.

"I got pictures; we're all good" he said making her laugh. "You know, the last wedding we went to was ours"

"Who would've thought someone's wedding could actually be crazier than ours?" Ally asked with a smile. Austin laughed.

"I know right!? But ours will always top the charts in my opinion as the best…don't tell Trish" Austin said smiling. Ally smiled back and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Me too"

"Mommy, Daddy, get yourselves out here now! The wedding's starting and you two are the best man and matron of honor!" Ella whisper/yelled from the door. Ally laughed a little as Austin swooped the little girl up in his arms.

"Oh Sunshine, let's get those two married" Austin said kissing her little cheek. Ella giggled.

"Two down, one to go" she said cutely. Austin's smile faltered a little.

"Don't start that mission for a long time Sunshine" he said as they made it to their starting positions and he sat her down. Ella laughed but didn't say anything. Plans were already in commence for that a long time ago so there was nothing he could do about it.

Dez took his place at the end of the aisle with the preacher as Austin and Ally took their spots at the front of the line. Maddie and Porter lined up directly behind them followed by Alyssa and Kelsey. Aiden had Bri in his arms while she had a little basket full of flowers from right behind the girls. Ella and Toby held the back spot next to each other and behind the twins' two strollers. They were pushing the strollers beside each other while on Toby and Evan's had the pillow with the rings were held, and on Ella and Emma's there was another little basket of flowers which Ella used to throw the flowers with. She'd already given both Emma and Evan (she felt bad he didn't have any) some flowers to hold, but neither of them ever let go of them.

Once the music started, they all began to walk. Austin and Ally parted at the end with a quick kiss. Porter and Maddie followed in suit, also sharing a kiss. Alyssa and Kelsey were next and when Alyssa went to the boys' side rather than the girls, she got up on her toes to kiss her brother's cheek. The photographer and videographer were having a good time with all of this.

As Aiden came down the aisle with Bri perched on his hip, she threw her flowers almost all at once before duping the remaining few over his head. Dez laughed from the end of the aisle (as did most the guests) and Aiden just kissed her little cheek before passing her to Maddie and walking back over to the guys' side. Dez smiled at his daughter and waved teasingly. Bri giggled and buried her little head in Maddie's shoulder.

"Quit teasing that baby" she whispered with a laugh. Dez just smiled sheepishly.

"Flower!" Bri babbled as she pointed to the end of the aisle. Everyone smiled at the adorable little one year old before turning toward the remaining four children about to walk down the aisle themselves.

"What's the point of this?" Toby whispered as they started walking. He was smiling so he said it through his teeth.

Ella did the same smiling while throwing the flowers and said, "Shut up and just go with it." Toby pouted a little but kept quiet…for about five seconds. He had to talk or he would be bouncing off the walls.

"Your dress is pretty" he said. It was the first thing that came to his mind, and it was true. He couldn't lie that she looked nice.

"Thanks Toby. You look nice too" Ella whispered back just as they reached the end of the aisle. She bit her lip but leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Now stay quiet over there"

"Uh, a-alright" Toby stuttered. He looked over to Aiden who held his hand up to his mouth, telling him to kiss Ella's hand. He turned to her just as she was about to walk to her respective side and grabbed her hand. "See you later" he whispered and kissed her hand.

Ella's face flushed. She knew it was a risk to kiss his cheek, but she'd seen friends do that before on TV and in person. She saw Maddie do it to her brothers. It was no big deal. She didn't really expect him to kiss her back, on the hand of course, but that wasn't a big deal either right?

"Oh I can so see you as a sister-in-law" Kelsey whispered excitedly from beside Ella when she took her place. Ella blushed (though she didn't know why) and looked away while biting her bottom lip once again.

"Shut up; what you wanna bet you marry Mr. Tennessee?" Ella smirked. Kelsey's eyes widened and she blushed even deeper than Ella. The six year old knew she had her right there.

Suddenly the music changed to 'The march of the bride' song and everyone who wasn't already standing stood and turned towards the doorway just as the doors opened to reveal Trish and her father. And cue Dez's extra creepy smile. Trish laughed from the end of the aisle though she was trying hard not to cry again.

"You ready sweetheart?" Roberto asked before they started walking. Trish turned to him with the tears already threatening to spill but nodded. "Alright, let's go then" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Who gives this woman?" the preacher asked when they made it all the way down the aisle.

"Her mother and I do" Roberto said. Trish leaned up and kissed his cheek before her father took his seat and she took her place up in front of a still smiling Dez. Ally was already crying from right beside her one step down. She started tearing up when Aiden came down with Bri, but she really lost it when she looked towards her three kids and Toby at the end of the aisle. Seeing how her oldest daughter kissed her best friend's cheek and he kissed her hand, she couldn't control herself, so by the time Trish was there she was a wreck.

"Ally, don't make me lose it too" Trish whispered with a small laugh that could be confused with a small sob. Ally covered her mouth with her hand before patting Trish's shoulder for comfort as she turned to her future husband.

"Y-You look so beautiful" Dez said, but he didn't exactly get the memo on whispering, because the whole church heard him say that. They all laughed, including Trish.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to witness the union of this man and this woman. Should anyone see any reason to object speak now or forever hold your peace" the preacher said. He really didn't have to read it anymore. He'd preformed and been to so many weddings that it all was stuck in his brain and all he had to know was the people's names.

"Why would they?" Dez asked, again making everyone laugh.

"Uncle Dez! You only talk if you don't want to get married!" Ella whisper/yelled from where she stood. Dez's eye widened and he immediately shut up, pretending to zip his lips as a symbol he _really_ wanted to be married.

"So, no one?" the preacher asked.

"No one objects! Get on with it!" Trish snapped then bit her lip. "Sorry, continue please"

"Then let's continue by all means" the preacher said with a chuckle. He went on by giving the sermon about marriage on Matthew 19 of the New Testament. _""Haven't you read the Scriptures?" Jesus replied. "They record that from the beginning 'God made them male and female.' "And he said, " 'This explains why a man leaves his father and mother and is joined to his wife, and the two are united into one.' Since they are no longer two but one, let no one split apart what God has joined together._******_""_

And he went on to explain the whole scripture of marriage and divorce and Trish slowly started feeling all the more better about her irrational fears of divorce in the future. She still had her small fears having not completed the ceremony yet, but she was starting to feel more at ease with the situation. Also, with everything Austin and Ally had told her, Dez really did care about her. That concept was hard for her to accept. She wasn't used to someone (other than her parents) telling her that she meant that much to them. Well, maybe Ally, but under the circumstances, she'd probably be attached to her anyway considering Trish is the only one who ever stuck by her for that long.

Now Trish could understand why she loved Dez. He was just the best. Of course they fought a lot, but that was how they were. You can't have Trish and Dez (Trez if you will) without that. It wouldn't be natural. It was just how the two worked, and they absolutely loved it. Some may say it's annoying, some may say it's mean, but they think it's awesome in a way. It's like they're always flirting but never use the 'girly giggles' or 'cool guy winks' to let others acknowledge it. If you didn't know them personally, you'd be sure they hated each other. That supposed 'hate' was how they showed they loved each other.

"Do you, Dezmond Worthy Moon take thee, Patricia Maria Delarosa to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; forsaking all others; as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked looking towards Dez expectantly. Dez leaned back to Austin who looked at his best friend/brother questionably.

"What are you doing?" Austin whispered almost harshly. He knew this type of behavior, _now_, could potentially crush Trish.

"What does forsaken mean?" Dez asked, genuinely confused. Trish smiled from where she stood. She was scared for a few seconds, but luckily (in some cases) her man didn't know the definition of the word whisper either.

"Uh, abandoned…right?" Austin asked, leaning forward to look toward his wife who laughed and nodded though she was still crying a bit.

"In this sense, the easy definition is not to cheat honey" Ally said back, as quietly as she could, but to where Dez still heard.

"Oh…oh! Oh! Okay, yeah. That makes sense" Dez said obliviously. Everyone in the church stared at him expectantly while he just looked around smiling, totally unsure of all the expectancy meant towards him.

"This is where you say 'I do'" Austin whispered. Dez turned to him with a slight glare.

"I'm marrying her Austin, not you. You have a wife" Dez said putting a hand on Austin's shoulder. Austin rolled his eyes before trying a different approach.

"Fine then Dez, you do"

"I do what?" Dez asked.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Uncle Dez, say the words 'I do' to Aunt Trish or you'll never get married as long as you live!" Ella practically yelled out. Everyone turned to her in surprise, and Ella sort of shrunk behind Kelsey in embarrassment. "Well someone had to say it"

"Uh, I do?" Dez squeaked out. "Wait, what do I do again?"

Everyone groaned and the preacher decided to step in. "Son, let me repeat this to you again. If you want to marry this girl, I don't want any questions out of you, alright? You just have to say the words 'I do' and she's yours. Do you understand?"

"Oh, yes I get it now. Oops" Dez said as he turned to Trish smiling. She rolled her eyes but smiled back. She couldn't stay mad at the crazy man/child she was about to marry. She loved the idiot too much.

"Alright, let's try this again. Do you, Dezmond Worthy Moon, take thee, Patricia Maria Delarosa to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in help; forsaking all others; as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked. Everyone crossed their fingers and hoped Dez wouldn't mess this up again.

"I do" Dez said smiling at his almost wife.

"Good. And do you, Patricia Maria Delarosa, take thee Dezmond Worthy Moon, to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; forsaking all others; as long as you both shall live?" he asked Trish.

"Of course I do" she said making everyone else laugh. They then exchanged rings while the preacher explained the importance of the circle in unity.

"You two ready to be married?" the preacher asked with a laugh.

"Duh!" both said at the same time before smiling at each other. Dez, of course, using the creepy smile once again.

"Then by all means, by the state of Florida and the Word and promise of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the preacher said finally.

"I don't see the need for permission to kiss my wife, but okay. I will not object" Dez said before capturing Trish's lips in the long awaited first kiss of their marriage.

"I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Worthy-Moon" the preacher said laughing a little. Out of all the weddings he'd ever performed, none were quite as…_unique_ as this one.

Everyone cheered and watched as Trish and Dez walked down the aisle together before the wedding party followed in suit in the same order as they walked out. They were all laughing from the most unusual wedding they'd ever been to.

"Trish, good luck with him. He's all yours now" Mimi said laughing a little, though she was in tears from watching her second son get married.

"Mimi, I'm already a mother. I'm sure I can handle raising my husband too" Trish said smiling as she hugged her now mother-in-law.

"Trish, not that I ever doubted it, but now legally, we're sisters" Ally said as she hugged her best friend tightly.

"We always were you little freak show" Trish said laughing. Ally cracked a smile too. "Seriously Als, who cries before the wedding even starts?"

"Apparently both of us" Ally laughed. "Besides, you'll cry too when you think your little girl's about to grow up and leave"

"Ally" Trish whined. "Not today. Wedding day, remember? I don't wanna start crying again because you start talking about Ella growing up, then you say how the twins have grown so much and will be gone before you know it too. You know that just gets me to thinking about my time with Bri"

"Sorry, sorry; you're right. You have seventeen years to think about that. Just be happy today and have some fun tonight" Ally said winking. Trish's eyes widened as she wacked Ally's arm.

"Ally Dawson, I cannot believe you just said that. What kind of shows have you been watching? Or is it married life getting you all crazy?" Trish asked. She was really surprised at Ally's joke; that wasn't like her at all. It was like Trish, but not Ally.

"Sorry Trish, I couldn't help it. You did it to me, remember?"

"Using my own words against me; well played Dawson, well played. Impressive that you remembered after this long too" Trish said nodding in approval.

* * *

"Ella, you wanna go play cars?" Toby asked when they got back to the church Vestibule. Ella smiled. She was so glad things weren't awkward after that little stunt she pulled.

"In a minute; I wanna talk to the bride and groom before they get too busy in married life" Ella said making Toby laugh. He nodded and watched as she walked over to Trish.

"That, little buddy, was a nice move" Aiden said walking over to him smiling. "She was so blushing at that little hand kiss"

"I just did that because you told me to" Toby said defensively as he crossed his arms.

"I said nothing" Aiden smirked making Toby roll his eyes. "But there was no way I was going to let you make a fool out of yourself. Your face was whiter than a sheet and it looked like you weren't breathing up there when she kissed your cheek"

"Well I was surprised okay! I didn't think my _best friend_ was going to kiss me in front of everyone!" Toby said. Aiden laughed a little at the younger boy.

"Toby, you have so much to learn about girls. I'd teach you, but I have a feeling those sisters of yours would kill me…or mine would" Aiden said shuttering.

"I'm not going to date her" Toby said defiantly as he looked over to Ella who was laughing her little head off at something her aunt had said. She glanced over to see him looking and smiled. Ella waved at him and he didn't hesitate to wave back with that distracted smile on his face.

"Yeah, you might skip right to marriage. You're so in love with her kid" Aiden said laughing. He walked off before Toby even had the chance to protest again.

* * *

"Okay Aunt Trish, don't forget to feed him" Ella said laughing. They were talking about Dez again, of course. Trish rolled her eyes and started tickling the little girl before finally letting her go.

"Go on, get out of here. We don't have all day and I know Uncle Dez wants to talk to the one who saved another wedding" Trish said laughing as her niece smiled and ran off to find her now married uncle.

"Uncle Dez!" she exclaimed as she ran up to her uncle who instantly lifted her up in his arms. Bri had finally been passed back to her mother after all the friends and family cooed over her adorable little outfit.

"Hey there kiddo. What's with all the yelling? First the wedding, now this?" Dez said making Ella giggle.

"Well someone had to do it. You can be kind of stupid sometimes. Sorry, that was mean" Ella said shaking her head. Dez laughed.

"Ells, Trish calls me stupid every day. Don't worry about it."

"Well, I gotta go play with Toby. Cars don't wait forever" she said getting out of her uncle's hold. "Bye Uncle Dez!"

"Bye!" he said waving. Austin, who was standing there the whole time quietly, suddenly groaned.

"Why now!? I'm not ready!" he cried. Dez stared at him like he had three heads. It was strange because for once, the positions were in reverse.

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"Her to grow up! You know it took all I had not to strangle a six year old back there" Austin said grabbing his best friend by the flaps o his suit.

"Blondie, hands off. I don't want him all bruised for the pictures" Trish yelled from a few feet away. Austin sighed but released Dez who just stood there laughing like an idiot.

"Dude, you should see your face!" he said doubled over in laughter.

"Alright Dez, I'll take it from here" Ally said pushing her brother out of the way. "I worked hard enough on fixing those suits. Neither one of you are messing them up."

"Ally, he kissed her!" Austin said. It was all he could do not to scream that out in shock the moment it happened.

"She kissed him first" Ally said shrugging. She'd already had her breakdown, but that didn't make Austin feel any better. "It'll be fine Austin. I overheard Toby and Aiden talking and he doesn't even think of her as anything but a best friend. And Ella, Trish was over there teasing her about it and Ella denied any romantic feelings. Austin, they're six! Get over it baby. We have a long time left with her"

Austin nodded and pulled his wife closer to him. "You stay with me forever though" he mumbled in her hair.

"Always" Ally said smiling into his chest. "I love you"

"I love you more"

* * *

"Bye everyone!" Trish yelled as she and Dez waved to the crowd of people when they got in the car.

"Om vompar!" Dez yelled making everyone laugh.

"Dez, honey, it's-never mind. Just don't try to talk to anyone in France who can't already speak English" Trish said shaking her head at her husband's personality. They shut the door and started to pull away.

"Ally's crying again" Dez said looking out the back of the window. Trish turned around and laughed.

"I know, but she's Ally. It's not like she's pregnant again" Trish said, then her eyes widened as she immediately fished for her phone.

"Hello?" Ally answered.

"Oh my goodness, are you pregnant again?" Trish asked hurriedly.

"Yes Trish, I'm as pregnant as you are" Ally said. Trish could practically see her roll her eyes over the phone. She could hear several 'what!?' shouts in the background and Ally's nervous laughter. "It's a joke guys. No need to worry there"

"So you aren't pregnant? Just a freaky crying chick like always?" Trish asked to be sure.

"Gee Trish, love you too" Ally said making Trish roll her eyes. "No I'm not pregnant. Goodness, a girl can't cry! Now hang up and get on with your honeymoon. We're only watching your daughter for two weeks"

"Yeah, yeah. Later Als"

"Bye"

"So is she pregnant?" Dez asked obliviously.

"Yes Dez, and she's carrying a baby alien" Trish replied sarcastically.

"Really!? They've already come!?" Dez asked looking around everywhere.

"She's not pregnant you doof. The only extra baby she has right now is ours"

"Good, but make sure Ally knows she can't keep that one" Dez warned.

"Never"

"So, are you happy we got married? Did you have the perfect wedding like you always dreamed of?" Dez asked. Trish smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Even better. I felt like I was on cloud nine!" Trish said leaning into him.

"A wedding on cloud nine huh? You think that'll be the rest of our lives too?" Dez asked with a smile. Trish nodded. If she ever had any doubt of their marriage not lasting, they were long gone now.

"Absolutely"

**So, what'd you guys think? Sort of a cliché ending, I'll admit. But hey, you guys know me. I love the clichés. I hope you all loved it as much as I did. :) Please read, review, follow, and favorite.**

***These pics are on my profile so check them out.**

**** I don't own this verse in the Bible. This is Matthew 19:4-6**

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


End file.
